A Conversation with the Devil
by doggypal
Summary: A lost soul's life is changed forever when he meets the devil...


Author's note: The idea for this story was conceived almost half a year ago, when I fell into one of the darkest pits, dug for me courtesy of the devil, I'd ever fallen into in my life. The Lord pulled me out of that pit and gave me strength to fight on. I'm not a guy, so it's a change in point-of-view. But here, in that one huge act of courage (I'm pretty cowardly when it comes to publishing my writing), I present to you my story. A Conversation With the Devil  
  


          It had been a long, tiring day at work. I was eager to get back and have a long hot shower. If only the other drivers would share my enthusiasm. Up ahead, two drivers were squabbling about something, holding everyone else up. Unable to do anything about it except wait, I quietly cursed them as I lit a cigarette.

After a monotonous hour of waiting for the pair to settle their differences, I was finally let off. I sped home, smiling at the prospect of that hot shower I'd been longing for. I nodded perfunctorily at my neighbour as I sauntered up the stairs to my little apartment. When I opened the door, what I saw made my mouth drop open. The lights were on, a fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, and, to my utmost amazement, a man was quietly seated on the rocking chair, sipping a cup of tea! He was like no other man I had ever seen before. He was clothed in white, had perfect features and a graceful smile played on his lips as he turned up to look at me. Something made me want to fall down on my knees and worship him.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you."

"Me?" I was astounded.

"Yes, you. Have you any idea who I am?" There was just that hint of amusement in his inscrutable gaze.

"No."

"Well, those oh-so-faithful to God call me Satan, and some call me Lucifer."

My blood froze. I was talking to the devil! A chill ran down my spine. How was I supposed to answer him? I thought back to those days when I went to church as a child, and the preacher's words. Now they were but a blurry haze in my mind. After all, I had never bothered about religion. But now…

The devil smiled. He knew what I was thinking, I guessed. "Well, well, well. There's no need to be afraid of me. Do I look menacing to you in anyway?" Of course he knew I thought he didn't. But the fear just welled up in me.

"What do you want me to do?" The words came out in a whisper.

"Why, my dear, of course it would be nice if you could embrace me and fall down and worship me."

His answer astounded me. Never would I do such a thing! Momentarily stunned for words, I could only gawk in shock. "What… what makes you worthy of such? Why should I follow you?"

"Why not? Don't you like this world you live in? Don't you just love money? And women? And that self-destruction is a part of this world too, you know. Smoking destroys your health, but you don't care, do you?" And he winked at me in astonishing familiarity.

My fear turned to embarrassment and anger. I swore at him.

"Now, now, see? To think you can question me. You like those words I gave the world, don't you? You just love this world. You've lost to me a long time ago."

I grew increasingly desperate. Why wouldn't he let me off? I began to wish I'd been more devout in my walk with God when I had had the chance. I felt so alone. There I stood, before the very face of evil, scared and lonely.

He smiled mockingly. "Why do you feel lonely? Don't you have God?"

I wished I had. _Will anyone come and save me? God, where ARE you?_ I began to question. Here I was, facing the devil himself, frightened and alone, and he wouldn't help me? Then I saw the Bible resting on the shelf above the fireplace. My Bible. I went over and picked it up, and I saw the amount of dust that had collected on it. Then I saw why I was alone. I had never desired that close walk with the Father. I was not deserving. How could I expect to call on Him when things went wrong and forget about Him when all was fine? The tears fell as my knees buckled and I sank to the floor.

_Father, I'm sorry. I know where I went wrong now… Please help me, give me the strength and courage to fight the devil._

Suddenly, there came the sound of someone knocking on my door. I went to open it. Standing before me was a man clothed in simple white robes. He looked ordinary, but there was some aura about this person that calmed me, took away all my fear. I stepped back, gasping in realization. Jesus, my Saviour. He stepped in and filled the house with a light brighter than any light there was, which caused me to wince. Satan saw Him, and he screamed in terror and anger, and the façade of beauty and glory was stripped away to reveal the most hideous thing I had ever seen in my life. I recoiled in disgust and turned my head to see what had caused such a reaction. The devil shrieked and ran out of the house. I couldn't bear to look as all my shame came piling down on me. I cried for all the sins I had ever committed, and all the pain I had made Him bear. He picked up the Bible and came to me, unspeaking, and, placing it in front of me, laid a hand on my head in benediction. I wept and wept, not knowing anything but the blessed release from all the burden of my heart. My tears fell freely onto my Bible and made streaks on its dust-coated cover.

_Thank you, Lord._

As abruptly as He came, He left, and I was alone in the room again. But in my heart, I was not one by myself, but there was God too. I dried my tears and dusted my Bible, settling myself into the rocking chair to read. The next time the devil paid me a visit, I would be ready.


End file.
